


重逢

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 普通人AU/Vergil和V是独立个体/写不好就算了，还开车失败





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU/Vergil和V是独立个体/写不好就算了，还开车失败

利用Nero得到的情报，罪恶滔天的P家族终于在警方和死对头们的围攻下土崩瓦解。警方从他们的老巢缴获大量罪证，贩卖人口、走私军火、毒品犯罪，包括20年前利用Saroa毒品走私案陷害Vergil和Dante两位警官——当时他们正紧盯着P家族相关的犯罪案件，给他们找了不少麻烦。

可是，没有V。他的存在仿佛只是Nero的一个幻梦，没有任何证明他确实存在的证据。

“你还好吗，小子？”Dante拍了拍Nero的肩膀。沉冤得雪并未给他带来多少解脱感，Vergil依然生死不明。

Nero沉默地紧绷着，惧怕着V已经被P家族灭口的可能性。

他找了他6年，终于在某一次盯梢P家族新晋大佬Urizen的时候在人群中看到V的身影。奇迹般地，那个黑色的身影转过头与他对上了视线，随后便被身边的人半强迫地送入了轿车内。那天过后，无数的资料断断续续通过各种途径被送到Nero的手上。

是V。Nero知道是他。这些资料帮助Dante他们将P家族这颗毒瘤彻底肢解。可是，剖开这些弥漫着腐烂气味的肉瘤，他还是没有找到V。

“你需要休息，Nero。”他看上就快要崩断了似得。

Nero有些浑浑噩噩地点点头，却没有跟Dante一起走。他得回自己的公寓去，他必须回那儿去，那儿起码还残留着V曾经的痕迹，就去那儿小心翼翼地坐一坐，把自己疲累到快崩溃的神经修补修补，然后继续一头栽进没有止境的寻找V的行动中去。

他打开门，发现门口的垫子歪了10度。有其他人来过。

Nero对于让公寓保持V还在的时候的模样到了偏执的地步，每次他过来都尽量不去动屋子里的东西一丝一毫，即使动了也会在离开前恢复原状。他每次来，就坐在沙发上看着，桌子上翻开的诗集，没有收进橱柜里的杯子，沙发边上要掉不掉的抱枕，还有唯一一件V留下来的衣服——那是他给他买的，只穿过一次。

现在，桌上的诗集被人翻动过，杯子不见了，抱枕彻底落到了地上。

Nero的内心升起一丝侥幸的希望，随即又笑骂自己的不切实际。他发现卧室的门留着一条缝，那个闯入者甚至进了他们的卧室。这可就，实在是不可饶恕了。

他走过去，推开门，打算看看卧室里又被弄成了什么样。

那个闯入者正睡在床上，松软的薄被温柔地将他包裹着，只露出一个黑乎乎的发顶。那些柔软的黑发以Nero所熟悉的方式散乱在枕头上，被子形成的鼓包以Nero所熟悉的方式随着呼吸微微起伏。

不。这一定是他那个不可能美梦。可是，他又如何能抵抗这个日日夜夜都在幻想的场景。Nero不由自主地放轻脚步，单膝跪下俯身在床边，轻轻撩开薄被的一角——那是他日思夜想的睡颜，此刻就在他触手可及的地方。

“Nero？”那双眼睛睁开了，还带着朦胧的睡意。

Nero定定地看着他，那是他魂牵梦萦的脸，在最深的夜里回荡在耳边的声线，闭上眼就会看见的浅淡笑容，此时此地，俱都回到他们的家里，他们的床上。那双手伸过来，抚上他的脸，他这才发现自己笑着流了满脸的泪。

黑发男人向Nero靠过来，丰润的嘴唇落在他唇上，一个吻。“Nero。”亲吻。然后，还是亲吻。

Nero伸手捉住他，将这个仅止于嘴唇相贴的亲吻留下，回赠一个舌齿纠缠的深吻。他扣紧对方的后脑，一手揽住对方的腰身，触摸到不着寸缕的后背上凸起的伤疤。但是他无法分神，因为对方已经整个贴了上来，双臂缠上他的肩颈，双腿盘上他的后腰。他们纠缠成一团，倒在被体温熏染的被窝里，吸入对方呼出的气息，吞下对方口中的蜜液。

“V。”间隙里，Nero终于叫出那个名字。那双黑色的眼睛即使是在亲吻中也不曾闭上，他们彼此凝视着对方，6年的时光在他们之间造就的只是他们对彼此更加无法抗拒的渴求和思念。

V对着他笑，修长的手指拉开Nero已经破口的T恤，解开他牛仔裤的纽扣，拉下密合的拉链，探入被层层布料遮掩的肉体，巡过属于自己的领地。

Nero放开V，任由对方将自己从衣料中剥出来。

他们都不再完美了。

Nero身上留下了许多伤痕，他自己都不记得这些伤痕相关的故事，他只是一路披荆斩棘地奔跑着，跑不动了就走，摔倒了就爬，向着V可能所在的方向一直一直，不曾停息。

V苍白的皮肤上被纹满了图案，弯转纠缠，最后止于腰腹。为数不多的几道疤也被深色的纹身图案完美遮盖。他牵着Nero的手，从床上站起来，就像6年前一样坦然地将完整地自己展露在Nero面前。

Nero以手巡礼，抚过微微滑动的喉结，凸起的锁骨，轻颤的乳尖，起伏的胸膛，平坦的小腹，精瘦的大腿，结实的小腿，蜷起的脚趾。

V在他的手下发出细微的喘息声，他依然用他深色的眼睛看着Nero，仿佛这样看着，他就能长长久久地活下去。

“我要完成6年前没做完的事。”Nero说。他蓝色的眼睛里灼烧起火焰，辐射出足以将V焚烧殆尽的热度。

V张开双臂拥抱自己的太阳，“来吧。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在乱成一团的床榻上亲吻，肆意地抚触对方身上任何一处自己想要感受的肌肤。

Nero发狠地舔舐吮吸V的口舌，一手沿着他的脖颈缓缓摩擦，抚过精致的锁骨下滑到胸前已经凸起的乳头。他猝不及防地用力揉捏，将小小的肉粒玩弄得充血红肿，故意松开V的嘴唇，听到对方发出情潮难抑的哼叫声。

“喜欢吗？”他舔着V的嘴角，呼出的气息潮湿又滚烫。

V用湿润的眼神看着他，双手插入Nero的发间将他推向自己开始肿胀的乳头。“你可以对我做任何事，你做什么我都喜欢。”

Nero彻底红了眼。他以舌头和牙齿轮番蹂躏已经不堪重负的乳尖，故意不去回应V拉扯自己的手同时照顾另一边的渴求。用力吮吸啃噬同样被纹上图案的乳晕，他心中泛起对这些黑色图案的憎恶——它们就这么永远地驻留在V的身上，而自己能留下的痕迹却总是很快就会消失。

他听见V因为自己的举动发出几不可闻的吃痛声，在意识到之前Nero已经放开了被自己欺负得惨兮兮的乳头，改用舌尖轻柔地舔舐。他沿着这具身体的线条向下移动，用舌尖轻佻地掠过，又用嘴唇和牙齿印下红色的痕迹。他仍然记得V敏感的几个部位，故意在那里辗转挑逗，惹得黑发男人发出甜腻的呻吟，又移到下一处。

Nero着迷地揉捏过V较一般男性略纤细的脚踝和小腿，在他膝内留下一个吻痕，再黏黏糊糊地蹭向更加敏感的大腿内侧，“你最喜欢我亲你这里。”他模模糊糊地说，“我单单亲你这里，你就能兴奋到射出来。”

随着舌头的动作，V轻轻地尖叫。他已经被Nero玩弄得浑身都泛起红色，下身却被故意冷落，孤零零地立在那儿流泪。

“想要吗？你想要我吗？”Nero整个覆上来，皮肉与皮肉紧贴。他们感受到互相汗湿的皮肤和烧灼的体温。

V扣紧Nero亲吻他，张开双腿彻底敞开自己。他不曾被教导关于矜持和羞涩，他的一切都出自本能和内心。当他渴求自己的爱人，便直白地邀请。Nero伸长手从床头柜翻出一周前自己换进去的润滑液，就着满指的湿滑插入毫无防备的后穴。身下的肉体紧绷了一秒钟，随即便放松下来，敞得更开。他放开Ｖ已经破皮的嘴唇，转而啃咬对方呻吟时绷紧的脖子。

肠肉滚烫地紧紧吸附着入侵的手指，V在不断的抽动中喘息低吟。他被Nero种下的火种烧灼，就连灵魂都在沸腾。“Nero，你让我等得太久了……啊！”他被进入，被占有。他感到疼痛和快乐。Nero叼着他脖子就像一头猛兽，在他身体里又深又重地抽插。“再……快一点……”他在无法抑制的喘息中断续地说。快感袭上来的速度有些太快，把他的脑子搅得一团稀烂。

他们的这一刻迟了6年。他们曾经在同一张床上亲吻抚慰，却不知为何从未走完最后一步。此时此地，他们占有对方，就像终于将自己的心脏归于对方胸膛的空洞，血流止住，呼吸复苏。

当他们终于被对方的体温焚烧成灰，又被对方的怀抱重塑成人，Nero靠在V的肩窝里，呼吸间俱都是V身上的气味。他们躲在同一张薄被下，双腿纠缠在一起，被彼此的体液弄得一团糟。V有一下没一下地抚触Nero银白的短发，任由后者继续在自己的肩窝里啃咬出更多的红痕。

“晚上我想吃土豆沙拉。”V对Nero说。

Nero顿住了。这是V对Nero在6年前留在冰箱门上的便签的回答。“好。”他说，抬起头对V笑。

然后他们再一次拥吻在一起。

“给我更多。”

“你要多少都行。”

就着之前的润滑，V引导着Nero再次进入自己。他闭上眼，感到恶狠狠的亲吻落在身上，就像是要把附着在皮肉上的深色花纹撕下来一样用力。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开启后续段子

V半趴在Nero的怀里，手指缓缓地从一道一道伤疤上抚过。Nero捏住那只乱跑的手，忍不住亲吻苍白的指尖。V甚至连手背都被纹上了花纹。

“为了让我活得更长久，他们也没让我受什么罪。”V反握住Nero的手，学着他的样子亲吻对方的指尖，柔软的嘴唇感受到Nero指腹薄薄的茧。

Nero任由他把玩自己的右手，撇过头将脸埋入V的发顶。真实感姗姗来迟，V的体温，头发柔软的触感，掌下柔韧的腰身，压在他腹下的大腿内侧柔嫩皮肤——他还是喜欢把自己的一条大腿半压在Nero身上。Nero因为这些一寸一寸拼起来的熟悉感而微笑。

V动了动，靠得更近，气息吹拂在Nero裸露的胸膛上。他能清晰地听见Nero的心跳声。

“脸和声音，我们竟然能这么相似。你真是上帝为我准备的完美作品。”Urizen拍拍V的脸，就像他爱抚家里养的那条柯基犬。作为替身，V必须与Urizen一模一样。P家族曾经安排数个纹身师同时给他纹身，为了跟Urizen的纹身一模一样，时常还得洗掉重新纹。如果Urizen受了伤，他们就会在相同的地方也给他来一刀，或者打一枪，做出相同的伤疤。

不过，这些事并没有告诉Nero的必要。他们都还活着。他们都还爱着对方。他们都回到了这个家里。这才是最重要的。


	4. Chapter 4

“忘了买菜。”Nero挠挠头，冰箱里头空荡荡。“抱歉。”

V身上穿着Nero的T恤和牛仔裤，头发还在滴水。他的个子甚至比Nero还高一点点，但是骨架却明显小了一圈，穿对方的衣服竟然穿出大了一号的效果，尤其是领口歪歪地敞着，脖子根层层叠叠全是Nero啃出来的红痕。“所以，你要带我出去吃还是去超市买菜？”

“出去吃吧。”Nero捞过毛巾给V擦头发。“想吃什么？”

“拉面。”

Nero接住坐到自己腿间的V，几滴微凉的水沾到了他的皮肤上。当时他们在这套公寓里同住的时间也不过是不足两月，有个日本人在街区里开了间不大的拉面店。V出人意料地对拉面充满了好奇，只可惜还到目前为止还没吃上。“那家店还在，我们就去那里吃。”

“嗯。”V向后靠，仰着头靠在Nero的肩上，迎接他盖下来的吻。他们无法停止亲吻对方的念头，每当视线相对，某种甜丝丝黏糊糊的情绪就会弥漫上来，将他们泡得绵软。

然后他们就这样出去了。V的头发堪堪能对脖子上的痕迹遮挡一二，但是他本人丝毫不在乎把Nero留在自己身上的印记露给别人看到。被人盯着看？以前被P家族控制的时候连睡觉上厕所都有监控，被人盯着看更是家常便饭，V丝毫没有压力。

蓄起小胡子的老板以为Nero终于成功把“分手”好几年的“前男友”追回来，暗中竖起大拇指对着Nero鼓励一笑。他对当年Nero不眠不休四处找人的动静记忆犹新，一度以为这个满头银发的小伙子发了疯。

面送上来，V的鼻尖被热气烘出一点粉红色，低头吃面时锁骨和脖根上的痕迹露出来，让Nero有点坐立难安。这样下去拉面根本吃不饱啊，果然还是得抓紧时间给V买些衣服换下来。


	5. Chapter 5

Nero带着V回到Devil May Cry事务所，V脖子上层层叠叠的红印子遭到了广大成员的热切围观。

“这个季节已经不适合穿高领的衣裳，Nero你注意点。”Kyrie不赞同地对Nero说。她可能是目前态度最OK的人了，她一向是事务所里最好的一个。

忙着点头的Nero其实在V的胸口和大腿内侧留下的痕迹更多。那天整个下午他们都在忙着弄脏弄乱家里的床单，然后出去吃了拉面，买了点东西，晚上又把新换上的也弄脏了。主动不抗拒的V实在是令人停不下来。

Dante摇摇头，“啧，年轻人！”

“你认识Vergil？”V指了指Dante桌子上的相框。

Dante几乎要暴跳到V脸上去了，值得庆幸的是Nero及时把他挡在安全距离，在场的每一个人都相信他这么扑上去会把Nero的小男朋友压成骨折。“你有他的消息？”

“他曾经是Urizen的保镖，被派过来跟我过一段时间。只不过，他跟我一样，都希望P家族赶紧倒台。”他转向Nero，“每次夹在巧克力味冰激凌盒子里的资料都是他送出来的。”

“他在哪里？”Dante迫不及待地问。

“我不知道。”

“怎么能联系上他？”

“我不知道。”

Dante盯着V，“你什么都不知道。”

“至少我让你知道他还活着，而且过得比我自由。”

Nero名义上的家长摔门走了，十有八九又跑去酒吧一醉方休。

当天晚上，他们早早洗漱好躺在床上的时候，V照例侧身把自己的一条腿压在Nero身上。“Dante原来就是Vergil的那个老情人。”

“嗯？”Nero的脸颊贴着V的额头，“那都20年前的事儿了。很多人都以为Vergil已经死了，但是Dante一直坚信他还活着。”

“他在Vergil肚子上打了大概——3枪。疤都还留着呢。Vergil说作为回报，他捅了‘那个该死的臭男人’一刀。”两个人都还能健健康康活蹦乱跳地活着真是不容易。

“你为什么知道Vergil的肚子上有伤疤？”

“他盯着我洗澡，我当然要对等地看回去。”

“艹。”Nero小声地说，恶狠狠地吻了V一下。“睡觉。”

V乖乖道晚安，闭上了眼。


	6. Chapter 6

关于他们为什么要搭公交车，因为V想试试。他很少出门，每次出门都盯着Urizen的名头，坐在被数十名保镖严密保护的防弹车里。于是他们随便上了一班车，并不是很挤，但是也没有空位了。

Nero一手拉着吊环，一手牵着V的手。

V一手牵着Nero的手，一手搭在Nero的腰上。

他们面对面地站着，就着从玻璃窗外照进来的淡金色的阳光记录对方眼睛里风景的变换。阳光的存在是必要的，它为他们的每一根头发都镀上令人移不开眼睛的金色，令他们虹膜上的每一丝纹路都精致得如同画作，他们的呼吸在空气中留下明晰的踪迹然后混在一起。

“我喜爱把你从皮里吮吸出来/这般的褐色，如此的柔嫩、温和/如意大利人所说：病态的细腻……”V靠得更近一些，就凑在Nero的耳边。“上帝一丝不挂，像去皮的桃仁/奇特，不太吉祥的果肉芳香/仿佛渗了汗水/并且浸泡了神秘……”

“V，不，别现在……”

“顶端枯死的山梨和枇杷/我说，恶魔般的体验非常美好/似俄耳甫斯的音乐，像下界的/优美的狄俄尼索斯……”黑发的男人顿了顿，轻笑着看见Nero的耳廓泛起红色。“枇杷、山梨/更多的秋天的甜蜜流动/从你空洞的皮囊中/吮吸出来……”

车上现在挤满了人。他们已经贴在了一起。

“V……”Nero低沉着声音，隐隐藏住自己喉咙里的呻吟。

那故意撩拨的家伙笑起来，小声地以气音说道，“你硬了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀：选段来自戴维·赫伯特·劳伦斯的诗，《枇杷与山梨》。我第一次看到就觉得有些句子好社情_(:з」∠)_可能因为我看到这首诗的场合不太和谐。下午特别想写两个人搭公交车，不知道为什么就写成了这样。


	7. Chapter 7

V跪伏着，压低了腰，抬起屁股。他抓紧了手下柔软的床单，哭着呻吟。

Nero总是喜欢在他身上用力地亲吻、吸吮、舔咬，以留下长长久久的痕迹，以示主权。可今天，他却亲吻得又轻又柔，嘴唇像羽毛一样拂过V的后背，甚至连残存的体温都想幻觉一样轻薄。他只是深深地埋在V的身体里，又重又缓又沉地冲撞，碾过那已经肿胀不堪的腺体一遍又一遍。

他从一开始就被V湿热的口腔和灵活的舌头舔吮得快要爆炸，又放开主导权，任由黑发的男人用臀肉和穴口浅浅的试探挑逗到濒临崩溃。他顽皮的爱人至此仍不放过他，那双修长白皙的腿成了第三件武器，衬得在腿间抽插的凶物狰狞不已。

这太过了。Nero靠在床头汗如浆出，双手扣着V的腰几乎要留下指印。当V终于玩够了，趴在床上，回过头对他说，“你为什么还不进来？”他立刻便插了进去。

那甬道早已熟透了，又烫又紧，淌着蜜液。V放纵地发出绵长的呻吟，因为过度的快感不断流下生理眼泪，激红了眼眶。他那令人沉迷的嗓音不断地叫着Nero的名字，令这名字被浸满了欲液，通过震颤的喉咙滚到舌尖，又沾染了全然的糖水，从微微肿胀的双唇吐出来，又湿又软地灌进Nero的耳道。

Nero唇上的亲吻有多么温柔，身下的冲撞就有多么狂野。他视线中看到V精瘦的身体，从黑发间露出的耳廓，颤抖的肩头，不断被撞击的臀尖都泛起蜜桃般的粉红，似乎轻轻呼口气，就会有汁水从那皮肤下渗出来。更何况此时此刻他们俩已经够湿了。

阴茎又一次狠狠地擦过，V抽搐着高潮了，他有些神志不清地瘫软下来。Nero从他的身体里退出来，怜爱地翻过他的身，让他仰躺在尚算干爽的另一半床单上。V半睁着眼睛，泪眼模糊中Nero的身影笼罩上来，轻轻地亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睫。

“当被你爱上，我也被照亮……”

V伸出有些绵软的手臂交缠上Nero的脖子，索要一个真正的吻。

Nero亲吻他，再一次分开他的股间插了进去。“给我更多，V。”

“当然，Nero。都给你。”


	8. Chapter 8

沙发上坐着一个银白色头发的男人。

Nero不知道他是什么时候怎么进屋来的，他只是眼疾手快地用自己的衣服把原本光裸的V整个裹住，然后才想起来问对方是谁。

“Vergil，你怎么找到这里来了？”V懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，由着Nero给他擦了擦眼角。

Vergil。Nero斜眼看了看那个男人，跟Dante桌子上相片里的人看上去太不一样了。“你们聊，我去给你热牛奶。”亲了亲V的额角，走进厨房，拿出手机，啪啪啪啪打字。

“Dante，你老情人正在我们家客厅里。——Nero”

“拖住他，我马上就到！——Dante”

Nero看了眼客厅，V还在打哈欠，眼角挂泪，啊，真可爱。

“你的Nightmare。”Vergil对V说，不知道从哪儿掏出来一个巨大的咖啡色泰迪熊。

V接过来，抱在怀里。这个泰迪熊快有他整个人那么大了。“Griffon和Shadow？”

“以你们现在的生活质量，养不活。”

“你TM怎么还没到！老得跑不动了吗？！——Nero”Nero快把屏幕摁爆了，同时在心里狠狠地做了决定，搬家！必须搬家！被嘲讽住得差了！这还得了！

Dante没有回他短信，因为Dante把公寓大门踹坏了。

“Daaaaaaaaante！”Nero从厨房里冲出来，“房东会暴跳如雷然后不再答应让我续租的！”完全忘了刚刚是谁在厨房里下定决心要搬家。

“没关系，Kid。事务所楼上还有许多空房间。”Dante嘴上回着Nero的话，整个人已经向Vergil扑了上去。

Vergil拔出了放在腿边的刀——他竟然随身带着刀？！——Dante掏出了枪。

Vergil砍碎了无辜的家具——完了完了这下必须得搬家了——Dante完成了一次弹道描边。

Nero护着V回了卧室，关上门假装外头的乒乒乓乓声不存在。“我们再睡一会儿，让他们先发泄下久别重逢的喜悦。”

“我比较想洗澡。”V把泰迪熊放到床头，一边脱衣服一边说，“都流出来了。黏糊糊的不太舒服。”

“有湿巾，我先给你擦擦。”Nero吸了吸即将流出来的鼻血。

“那好吧。”V趴到床上张开腿。


	9. Chapter 9

Nero给V擦腿，擦了好久都没擦干净，反而搞得更脏了。他先是开门缝瞅了瞅，外头已经一片狼藉，Dante和Vergil都不见了，这才抱着V出来进浴室。

客厅里面刀痕弹孔处处，家具墙壁都遭了秧。房东果然大发雷霆，说什么也不肯让Nero继续租房子，还要求赔偿公寓破损的费用。钱对于现在的Nero并不是问题，之前搞垮P家族他赚了一大笔，他只是舍不得这间承载着他与V恋情的初始、在他失去V的6年里作为唯一心灵寄托的公寓。

“如果要把Griffon和Shadow接回来的话，这间公寓确实窄了点。Dante说事务所楼上还有很多空余的空间，我们可以搬过去住吗？”V问Nero。

Nero说，“你愿意跟我一起去住事务所‘宿舍’吗？”

“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”V对着Nero笑，“我不在乎住在哪儿，我只想跟你一起。最好还能有Griffon和Shadow。”

Nero简直要被V甜化了，爽快的赔钱收拾东西走人。

“Kyrie，我们得搬家了。Dante和他的老情人把我租的公寓毁了，现在房东要赶我们走。——Nero”

“我马上帮你们清理楼上的房间，赶紧带着V过来。——Kyrie”

“谢谢你！我们收拾好就过来。——Nero”

他们拉着行李箱抱着Nightmare走进事务所的时候得到了热烈的欢迎，Trish和Lady甚至拉了至少6个礼花筒，搞得整个一楼和站在一楼的人都被彩色纸屑笼罩了。

“非常感谢你们的热情，女士们。但是请让我们先回房间收拾好东西。谢谢。”Nero挡开伸长了手往V头发上探的女士们，就算知道这是她们故意逗自己也只能乖乖上套让她们笑话。他怎么可能忍受别人当着自己的面碰触V柔软的黑发。

他们一起将新房间的衣柜装满，把Nightmare安置在墙角的小垫子上，又用Kyrie贴心准备的书立放好V的诗集。

“看上去还不错。”Nero揉揉V的头发，从里面摘出来1-2-3-4-5-6-7片亮晶晶的彩色纸屑。“虽然比起公寓好不到哪儿去，Dante他们还总是很吵。”

V凑过去蹭蹭Nero的鼻尖，“ ** **只要你是属于我的，给我地球上最小的一角，我就心满意足了。**** *”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *摘自泰戈尔《情人的礼物》：如果我拥有天空和空中所有的繁星，以及世界和世上无穷的财富，我还会要求更多的东西；然而，只要她是属于我的，给我地球上最小的一角，我就心满意足了。


	10. Chapter 10

Dante叫了Nero去书房。时间非常非常早，V还在睡，Nero自己也还很困。

Vergil坐在单人沙发上，穿得跟随时可以去参加音乐会一样。“Urizen出来了。”他说。

“他在P家族之外还扶植了一个不起眼的小黑帮，他们把他换了出来。虽然说Urizen在P家族内接替了他父亲的位子，但是毕竟上位时间不算长，之前一直没在P家族的事务里崭露头角，再加上确实没有更多关于他的证据，警方在蛀虫的影响下对他不怎么重视。”Dante走过去坐在沙发扶手上。“最近不要让V单独一个人，就算是在家里也不行。”

Nero皱起眉，“他知道V放资料出来？”

“整个P家族都视V是Urizen的私有物。”Vergil说。

Nero知道，V是作为Urizen的替身存在于P家族。单看外貌，他们俩是出自不同母体的双胞胎，后天V又被P家族以Urizen为模板打磨雕琢。然而这些还不够，他们还将需要的知识也灌入V的脑子，让他不仅仅是一个形似的玩偶。

可是，如果还不止这些呢？

Dante再次补充，“Urizen还是一个极度自恋的心理变态。”

“看好你的人。”Vergil说完，站起身打开门就要离去。

“Vergil！”Dante没来得及抓住他，“你——”

Vergil侧过头看了他一眼，走进夜的黑暗里。

“他要去做什么？”Nero问。

“杀Urizen。”Dante说，挂着一个丑兮兮的笑。“他这是要去亲自报仇呐。你保护好V。”

Nero回到他和V的卧室，床上却是空的。他心下一惊，慌忙四顾，看见V蜷缩在墙角，紧紧靠着Nightmare。他走过去，轻手轻脚地把V抱回床上。后者抓住他的衣襟，这才又慢慢睡沉了。


	11. Chapter 11

Nero似乎发现了V的Nightmare的秘密。他有些犹豫，但是Urizen的逃脱令他心中过分担忧，所以，他最终还是在V洗澡的时候，选择拉开了藏在泰迪熊背后的隐藏式拉链。

Nightmare的肚子里塞了许多纸条，被卷成小小的卷。

“Urizen杀死了Nero。”

“我迷路了，我找不到家。”

“我杀了Nero。”

“Nero一直在找我，可是我并不在他前往的那个方向。”

……

“Nero知道了，我并不值得。他放弃我了。”

Nero打开一个一个蜷缩成一团的纸卷，里面记录着V过去6年里的夜与梦。黑色的墨水，精致的花体，简单的词句，描述着整夜整夜的噩梦。他绷着脸，小心翼翼地将纸卷还原，又轻手轻脚地塞回熊肚子，拉上拉链。他突然回忆起那个被无数人阻隔的相隔数年的对视，V在那一瞬间从眼睛里炸裂出纯然的欣喜，即使他们距离那么远，Nero还是听到了他内心那朵小小的花绽放的声响。

浴室里传出水花溅起的声响。V随后裹着浴巾走出来。他的皮肤因为水温而泛着健康的粉红色，头发湿润地贴在脸颊上，脚指头因为地板的温度微微蜷起。Nero走过去将他抱起来，这突兀的举动似乎吓了他一跳。

“地上并不是很凉，Nero。”

“因为你走得太慢了。”Nero将怀里的人放到床上，爬上床将对方罩在自己身下。“而我等不及想要吻你。”他便就亲吻V仍沾染水汽的嘴唇，尝到他口中果实般的香甜。

V的手插入他的发间，环上他的肩，温顺地回应Nero有些急迫的探入。

他们在晨曦中亲吻，错过了Kyrie的早餐。


	12. Chapter 12

Nero迎来了V今天的第五道带着疑问的视线。他知道自己这几天实在是过分黏人了，V看书，他看着；V出门，他跟着；V小憩，他守着；V进食，他陪着。但是，就算V提出抗议，他也绝对不会在这个特殊时期让V离开自己的视线范围。6年前的经历他不想再经历第二遍。

下雨了，他们没有出门。V坐在窗台上看书，他一条腿在窗台上曲起，一条腿随意地踩在地毯上。Nero便靠在他身边，坐着坐着就把自己下巴搭到V的腿上，眼睛盯着他微低着头看书的样子专注异常。

“Nero。”V将手盖在Nero头顶，忍不住揉了揉。“你这样……”

“汪？”Nero歪歪头，故作天真地由下向上对着V眨眨眼睛。

V捂住脸，发出长长的呻吟，“Nero！我的老天，你真是……”

“你脸红了，V。”Nero侧脸贴在V的大腿上，清楚地看到对方耳根红得彻底。

“这都是你的错。”

“噢，都是我的错。”Nero站起身，扣住V的手腕。察觉到对方的抗拒，Nero便不再拉开他的手，转而侧过头去不断地亲吻对方露在外面的脸颊和耳垂，这令得红色的范围更加扩大。“V，我可爱的V。原谅我吧。”他轻又轻地沿着骨骼，嘴唇在微烫的肌肤轻啄。

“你最近真的很奇怪，Nero。到底怎么了？”V喘息着，又揉了揉Nero的头发，眼睛湿润泛红。

Nero抱住V的腰，脸整个埋在对方肚子上。“我梦见以前了。我下课回来，你不见了。我怎么找都找不到你。”

“不会了，再也不会了。”V回抱他，心里又甜又疼。“你不要乱跑，我一定会回来找你的。”


	13. Chapter 13

Dante，业务受理中，不在家。

Trish，业务受理中，不在家。

Lady，业务受理中，不在家。

Nico，日常工作中，工作室就是家。

Kyrie，日常工作中，事务所就是家。

Nero突然觉得事务所这么欣欣向荣自己非常不习惯。往日里总是空闲时候居多，接到手的委托也是处理得过快，大多数时候都能看到Dante在老板椅上躺得四仰八叉脸上盖着一本《火辣夏娃》之类的R18杂志，Trish和Lady不是在外头购物就是在大厅里拆商品包装。

“无所事事令你感到不知所措了吗，Nero？”V仍旧坐在窗台上，看着Nero微笑。

天气，晴。阳光并不强烈，透过窗玻璃落在穿着Nero的白色长风衣的黑发青年身上，温柔得就像金色的轻纱。

“你莞尔薇笑，对我默默无言；可我觉得，我为此情此景，已经等待很长久了。”

“喔噢，Nero，你什么时候翻看了Kyrie送给我的泰戈尔？”

“我的心是储存你的亲吻的金箱子。”Nero落下一个亲吻在V的嘴唇上。他心中的不安在持续发酵，带给他无法忽视的隐痛。就算此时此刻V就在他的眼前，他伸个手就能碰触到V温热的皮肤，不，这些远远不够。

他用力将自己的爱人顶在窗格上，一下下咬在毫无遮掩的脖子上，动脉有力地在他的唇舌下搏动，他的吮吸仿佛就要汲取那鲜活的生命。V低吟着弓起身体，他们甚至没来得及褪去所有的衣服便已经紧紧相连。过量的热量熏暖了玻璃，承受者勉力撑在光滑的平面上，被进攻者顶得起起伏伏。Nero倾其所有地给予，在狭窄的窗台上试图将他心爱的黑发男人融进自己的灵魂里。

全然的喜乐降临了吗？并不然。

星光晦暗的时候，窗户被人推开，一道长长的梯子搭了上来。V回头看了一眼沉睡的Nero，攀着那道梯子步步登下。6年前，Urizen派人来接他，他走的楼梯，带走了所有能带走的东西。6年后，Urizen亲自来接他，他攀着扶梯，留下了自己之外的所有东西。

Urizen撩起V的发梢，看见他脖子上重重叠叠的红痕，面上的神情隐晦不清。他挥挥手，数个黑影从事务所里退出来。“你竟然让他碰你。我不是说过，你是我的。”

V平静地看着他，“我们回去吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

Dante，业务受理中，无法联系。

Trish，业务受理中，无法联系。

Lady，业务受理中，无法联系。

Nico，日常工作中，工作室中屏蔽所有联系。

Morrison，联系通畅，顶个球用。“即使是我，也不得不承认世界上没有完美的东西，比如我的情报网络。”他咬着雪茄，坐在Dante“御座”上的姿态比正主有正形得多，但是依然改变不了他无法立刻提供Urizen相关情报，并因此被Nero贴上“没用”标签的现实。

Kyrie，她表现得比Nero淡定一千万倍。“V可不是弱者。”她一边搅拌肉汤一边说，“他不需要被谁当作易碎品，边边角角地保护起来。Morrison很快就会有消息给我们的，我们需要等一等。”

可是，没有谁能在自己心爱的人处于危险中的时候保持平静。Nero逼迫自己不要像无头苍蝇一样乱窜，盘着腿坐在V喜欢的窗台上，看着窗外。这是V不出门的日子里时常会看到的景象，一条不算脏乱的后巷，野猫野狗是这里的常客。他试着阅读V留在窗台上的书，却满脑子都是男人看书的样子。

“Nero。”有个声音在叫他。这声音听上去很奇怪，仿佛是在极力地模仿V的声音。

Nero往窗外看了一眼，没有人。

“Nero。”那个声音又叫了一声，这次更近一些，仿佛就在窗外。

Nero放下手里的书，打开右上角的小窗格把头探出去。

那是一只蓝色的大鸟，站在墙面突出的半截铁柱上——这是被Dante搞坏的铁艺花架残骸。它发现Nero看见了自己，并不飞走，而是对着他发出一声大叫，“Nero！Nero！”它扑闪着翅膀，羽毛上溜过一撮光。

“别叫了！哪儿来的臭鸟！”

“Nero！Nero！Nero！”那鸟继续叫，越来越大声。

Nero收回脑袋，侧身把手伸出去想把它吓跑。大鸟却像认识他一样跳到了他的手臂上，粗糙的鸟爪扣住他的手腕。他甩了甩手，大鸟纹丝不动，他只好把鸟从外头带进屋来。“你到底是谁家的鸟？”

大鸟发出刺耳的嘎嘎叫声，扑棱着飞到Nightmare头顶上。“Nero！Nightmare！Nightmare！V！V！”随后，它又飞起来，从窗户飞了出去，悬在那半空中不断地叫着，“V！V！”

Nero心里产生出几近荒诞的念头。他掀开箱子掏出自己惯手的武器带上，冲出事务所的大门。

奇怪的鸟似乎真的在等他似地，停在街边的公用电话亭上。见到Nero从屋里出来，它又叫了一声，“Nero？”居然还带着疑问的语气。

“带路，蠢鸟！”

“V！V！”它飞起来，从Nero的头顶盘旋而过。

Nero飞奔着追了上去。


	15. Chapter 15

Nero睁开眼，药物令他现在还有些头晕。他正被人摁在湿冷的地面上，起码有4只脚踩在他的背上。周围有很多人，他能看到很多脚，都穿着黑色的裤子和鞋子。

“啪！”非常响亮的一声耳光，就在他正前方。

Nero艰难地抬起头，看到V撇着头，伸手擦掉嘴角流出的血。“别碰他！”他咬牙切齿地说，挣脱不了钳制着自己的人。

“你是上帝为我打造的宝物，你生来就是属于我的。你的脸，你的声音，你的躯体，都是，我的。”一个与V几乎一模一样的声音说，两具躯体贴在一起，仿佛照镜子一般难分彼此。“你是要为了这么个东西背叛我吗？”一只脚伸过来，用脚尖挑起Nero的下巴，令他得以看见站在他正前方的两个人。他们有着一样的脸，其中一个肿着半张脸，嘴角还挂着没擦干净的血痕。

“V……”Nero挣动着，被Urizen一脚踢在额角，他头痛欲裂，闷哼着又倒回地上。

Urizen捏着V的下巴，强迫他直视自己。“他把你弄脏了，V。用他的血把你自己洗干净。”

“我不想用他的血。”V没有挣扎，他半垂着眼睫，右手捏着手杖磨蹭柄上精细的纹路。“他也没有把我弄脏。”

“你……”Urizen扬起手。

V向后退了一步。

“你……”Urizen的手没有挥下去。他迟钝地低头，看见一节雪亮的刀身从自己胸口伸出，险险划破了V的前襟。血流了出来，腥气四溢。“Vergil，你……”

“还有我。”银色的手杖从正面插了进去，大股的鲜血沿着纹路流出来，滴滴答答落到地上。V及时松开手，没让血液粘到自己身上。“我不再是你的所有物了，Urizen。从6年前我遇到Nero的那天起就不再是了。他给了我新生。”

Urizen死死地瞪着V，涌到喉咙里的血让他说不出话来。随着Vergil抽回自己的刀，他抽搐着倒在地上。

举起枪来的声音响成一片。Vergil不为所动，他冷冷地看着原本站在Urizen身侧的灰发男人。V则半跪下查看Nero的伤势。

灰发男人露出鬣狗一般恶臭的笑容，“我最信任的只有死人。”

“我没兴趣跟你一起死。”Vergil将刀收回刀鞘，走到V身旁。“他怎么样？”

“晕过去了，没什么大事。”他细细地擦拭Nero脸上的脏东西，将他抱在自己怀里。“不是跟你说过不要乱跑，我一定会回来找你的。看看你，把自己搞得这么狼狈。”

“你们还不走吗？埋的炸药还剩十分钟就要爆炸了。”Dante从破破烂烂的废弃货仓后头转悠出来，身边还有Trish和Lady，后者手里拿着的遥控器红得刺眼。

“原来还有后手啊，早知道就不跟你撕破脸了。”灰发男人故作后悔地说。

Dante说，“老兄，你现在收手走人还来得及。”

“你说话算数？”

“当然算数。”

灰发男人挥挥手，“走了走了。”带着他的大队人马走得飞快。

“我们也走吧。”Dante弯腰把Nero扛起来，“Nico在路口等着呢。”

V跟上他，两位女士开心地把他的头发揉成一乱。但是Vergil走向了另一个出口。

“Vergil？”

“Griffon和Shadow还在笼子里。”

Dante说，“早点回家来，Kyrie炖了肉汤。”

Vergil没搭理他。

DMC事务所当月收入，真正记在账上的只有“炸平西郊废弃码头”一项，在补缴完拖欠的水电费后稍有剩余。


	16. Chapter 16

Nero睡得不太好，他的头很晕，还有些痛，甚至令他有点想吐。所幸他所熟悉的那具躯体主动地钻进了他的怀里，他感到安定下来。他又睡了一阵，或许是很久。

“你还好吗，Nero？”是V。他就在自己的怀里，声音贴在耳朵上。

Nero睁开眼睛，看到V离得极近的脸。他们正躺在家里的床上，面对面地，挤在同一个枕头上。“不太好。”Nero嘟嘟囔囔地说，把自己的头往V的肩窝里蹭。V身上清爽的气味令他的感到舒服多了。

他们为什么在家里？Nero猛地睁大眼睛坐起来。“V！”

“我在这儿。”黑发的恋人安抚地揉揉他的短发。“Urizen死了，都没事了。”

“到底发生了什么？”

“Urizen给自己留的后路并不可靠，Vergil撺掇那家伙自己当老大，于是就成了。”

“他竟然敢打你！”Nero捧起V的脸，被打伤的脸已经消了肿。他轻轻地啄吻面颊，闻到药膏的清香。“别再不告而别了，我会疯的。”

V覆上他的手，“原本并不想把你牵扯进来的，没想到Urizen竟然利用Griffon把你引出去。以后可别再上陌生人的车了，弄丢了你我也会不知所措的。”

“你也不应该把我蒙在鼓里。我愿意跟你一同面对任何事情。”

“我道歉，Nero。不会再有下次。”V抓起Nero的手，亲吻他的掌心。这是他与自己过去的决绝，他不再是被P家族装在模具里铸造的人偶，而是Nero的V。

Nero用力地亲吻他，将他的嘴唇都厮磨得微微红肿。“我闻到Kyrie炖菜的香味了。”

“她还烤了小蛋糕。”

他们又亲吻了两次才从房间里出来。


	17. Chapter 17

Vergil和Dante曾经是搭档，也是恋人。可惜他们逮着不放的那根藤是从当时一手遮天的P家族长出来的，导致他们一度被计谋陷害，互相误会相杀而终。而现在，一切大白天下，可分别的时间太长，他们都不再是曾经的自己，重归于好这个选择项似乎可有可无？

Nero陪着V遛Shadow，一根皮质的黑色牵引绳把两个人的手缠在一起。经过大厅的时候他们看到Vergil坐在沙发上，Dante躺在他脚底下。Griffon站在Vergil旁边的沙发扶手上张着鸟嘴，“Dante！Must！Die！”

“你们要玩回卧室去玩！会吓得客人不敢上门啦！”Nero没好气地说。

Vergil看了他们俩一眼，站起身从Dante肚子上踩了过去，真就上楼去了。Dante从地上爬起来，继续瘫在老板椅上翻那本已经过期的《花花公子》。

V接住飞过来的Griffon，让它站到Nero的肩膀上。“他们都原谅对方了。不然那天Vergil是不会亲自送Griffon和Shadow过来的。”

“可能老年人更不容易拉下脸？”

“也许。”V忍不住笑，“答应住下来是他服软的最好证明。”

“V！”Griffon伸长了脖子想去蹭V，被Nero挡开。

Nero煞有其事地说，“嘿，他是我的。”

Griffon振翅飞到Shadow背上，虚张声势地扑扇着翅膀，“Nero！傻逼！”

“等等！这句话谁教你的？！”

“Nero！傻逼！”Griffon洋洋得意地大叫，“傻逼！傻逼！”

V捏住Griffon的喙，“嘘！公园里有小朋友。”

接下来的时间里Griffon便安静得多了。他们在公园里消磨了一整个下午，一直没有把缠在他们手上的皮绳解开，虽然他们手牵手不需要理由。


	18. Chapter 18

“你们别脑补我跟某位女性的日日夜夜了。Vergil才是Nero的亲生父亲。”Dante无奈地说，“当年我跟他好上的时候Nero还是个叼着奶嘴儿的小豆丁。”

Trish笑得差点把指甲油涂歪，“所以他们两个现在见面就别扭得不行是因为知道了各自的身份？我的天呐，他们真是太可爱了！”

“灯灯灯！”Lady一边笑一边指使Dante把美甲灯拿过来。“你不打算做些什么吗？”

“所以我去拜托了V。”因为他拿Vergil没辙。

Trish和Lady又爆发出一阵大笑声。

稍晚的时候Dante得到了战报，从当事人嘴里。

“他更在意我曾经看到过V的躶体。”Vergil看向Dante的眼神充满了怀疑。

Dante跳起来，“什么？你居然看到过V的躶体？”

“不，我刚才什么都没说。”

不，Dante，你不用脱衣服。真的不用。真的。不用。


End file.
